saarobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SAA Big Brother UK Season 12
Big Brother 11 is the twelfth season of Big Brother UK SAA. It began on the 20th June 2017 and ended on the 10th July 2017, lasting 28 days, making it the longest series since Big Brother 5. At the finale on Day 28, Matthew emerged as the winner leading by only 0.8%, making it the closest winners vote. This series also marks iAidann's third win in SAA, having already won Big Brother: Over The Top and Big Brother: All Winners. 15 housemates entered on launch, with Amira joining the cast on Day 5. However on Day 11, following Louisiana's eviction, three new housemates entered the house, bringing the total to 19 housemates. Amira is the youngest housemate to ever enter the house, aging 16 at the time of the show. Jordan and Alexia both went on to compete in the following series; Big Brother 13, where they both were evicted, placing 8th and 15th respectively. Template:OOg Production Eye Design The eye design was revealed in Mid-May 2017. Before the opening of applications. The eye is the first to contain a red theme and the first civilian series to contain stars. House Design The house was revealed on the 19th June in a livestream tour. The main theme for the house is international cities and countries, making it the first series to have a particular theme. The bedrooms were designed to resemble Tokyo & China. Whereas the living area was based on London, the kitchen based on Paris, the garden based on Brazil, the bathroom based on Lapland and the hot tub area based on Egypt. Tasks Twists * On Day 1, Big Brother informed the housemates that Big Brother would be getting evil. And in the first twist, it was revealed that there were four 'Dark Angels' who would be made to cause drama and arguments, with them being granted a killer nomination each. They were; Matthew, Jamie-Mae, Lousiana and Brittany. On the night of Day 2, all of the housemates were informed of this and had to vote on who they thought on one person they thought would be a dark angel, if one of the actual dark angels received the most votes, they would be automatically nominated. Edward received the most votes and none of the dark angels lost their right to deliver a killer nomination. However, Jamie-Mae was auto-nominated as she didn't complete the task. * On '''Day 6, '''the nominations were flipped. So those who received 0 nominations were put up for eviction as opposed to those who received the most. In addition, the furniture of the house was stuck to the ceiling. And on eviction night, it was announced that the eviction vote would be flipped. So the housemate that received the fewest votes would be evicted instead. * On '''Day 11, '''hours prior to the eviction. Three new houesmates entered the house; Cassi, Henry and Alexia. And moved into a secret room above the house. They were told to fake evict a nominee following the main live eviction; they chose Kris & Tris. And all four were informed that they had immunity from nominations and would secretly control who faced the public vote. They all chose; Amira, Archie, Lily & Matthew. '''On Day 13, '''the housemates in the main house attempted to guess who secretly controlled the house for a week, they all incorrectly predicted that Teddy and Jordan were making the secret nominations. But the four entered the house straight afterwards. * On '''Day 24, '''it was announced that nominations was cancelled and instead the public would be voting to save. Matthew received the most votes and would be a finalist and would be exempt from the upcoming triple eviction. The other 8 housemates were randomly paired up with each other and would take on their partner in two types of tasks; A Physical Challenge and a Quiz Challenge. Kris & Tris, Brittany, Jordan and Henry beat their partners and joined Matthew in the final. While Amira, Teddy, Edward and Alexia lost their tasks and would face another public vote where three of them would be evicted. Edward, Teddy & Alexia received the fewest votes and were evicted from the house on Day 26. Housemates Casting for this series started in Mid-May 2017 following the announcement of the Survivor: Philippines cancellation. And closed on the 1st June 2017. With the housemate reveal taking place between the 5th-8th June 2017 in groups of four. Nomination Table Notes * On Day 2, Big Brother offered the housemates to keep the then prize fund of 100 ROBUX in exchange for a housemate self-nominating. Jordan chose to do this and so he was not eligible to be nominated this week by anyone as he already faces the public vote. * On Day 1, it was announced that there were housemates in the house that would cause drama and trouble in order to be given the power to give killer nominations. Jamie-Mae didn't complete the task as required and thus was auto-nominated. * This week is 'reverse week' inside of the house and the housemates that received the fewest nominations were instead nominated. Furthermore, the eviction vote was also reversed. So the housemate with the fewest votes was instead evicted. * Many housemates broke the house rules and were therefore banned from nominating. However, Edward broke rules after he cast his nominations so his nominations were void and did not count. * On Day 11, Henry, Alexia and Cassi entered the house and were instructed to 'fake evict' one of the nominees that were left after the real eviction. They chose Kris & Tris. On Day 12, the secret housemates were told that they would be in total control of nominations, and were instructed to nominate four housemates between them. * Despite the public voting, Archie was ejected on Day 14 and as a result, the eviction was cancelled. * The housemates nominated Face-to-Face this week. * On Day 24, it was revealed that all housemates would face a Vote to Save. And the housemate with the most votes would be granted a place in the final, which turned out to be Matthew. On Day 25, the remaining eight housemates were all paired up and they would compete against each other for immunity. The four that lost the tasks would face a triple eviction, while those who won would be granted a place in the final. * Rather than voting to evict/save, the public was voting for their winner of Big Brother 12.